Show
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Nick has a tendency to talk in his sleep. It happens one too many times and pushes Rosalee and Monroe to the edge. Part 1 of 'Show Off' series Warnings inside.


My first Grimm story and it happens to be smutty. I own nothing.

 **PAIRINGS:** Main: Rosalee/Monroe. Talked about: Nick/Rosalee. Nick/Monroe. Nick/Rosalee/Monroe.

 **WARNINGS** : Sex, dirty talk, voyeurism.

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

* * *

"Ah," Nick exclaimed quietly in his sleep dragging the attention of the other people in the room to him.

It was Nick and Monroe's Sunday movie night. Well, not it was their and Rosalee's Sunday movie night. Not that either man was upset by the addition of the woman to their small group. Both of them loved having her around.

Her addition did nothing to change the fact that the Detective fell asleep in his chair during the second movie. It was a routine that he had tried to stop, but couldn't. By Sunday the week had caught up to him and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

At first Monroe had tried to simply wake the Grimm up. Nick was both a heavy sleeper and very grumpy when woken up. After the third time the Blutbad let the other man sleep on the chair and went to bed himself. It was just how things went.

"Ohh," a soft moan slipped from the sleeping man as he squirmed in the door.

On the couch Monroe and Rosalee both were blushing knowing exactly what caused them. It wasn't the first time Nick had that kind of dream. That happened almost every single time that he fell asleep.

It was something that neither of them had bothered to tell him. The idea that they wouldn't be able to hear those noises caused them to keep quiet. No matter how wrong they knew it was to keep allowing him to sleep.

Monroe kept his eyes locked on the movie while Rosalee shamelessly watched the Grimm. Behind her she could feel the Blutbad hardening. Squirming slightly a smirk came to her lips as she thought back to every other time this had happened and realized Nick wasn't going to wake up.

Sitting up the Fuchsbau threw her leg over Monroe's straddling his lap. Brown eyes flashed to red as his hands moved to her hips. He watched her in confusion before looking over at the sleeping detective just as another low moan came from him.

Unconusiously the mans hands tightened against Rosalee's hips bringing a small laugh from her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck threading her fingers through thick brown hair and gently tugging at it until a growl slipped from Monroe's lips.

"This is a bad idea," Monroe whispered tugging her closer.

"Very," Rosalee agreed moving to press a kiss to the exposed neck, "A very bad idea, but I've never wanted anything more."

"You want Nick?"

"So do you. I could see it the first time we were all together. Your eyes always roaming over his body. How you always stood slightly too close together. How you'd search for him whenever he was out of eye line."

"He's my friend."

"Can you tell me you've never thought of having him where I am? Feeling his cock hardening against you. Hearing those sinful whimpers fall from his lips as you thrust into him. Him clentching around you as he finally came your name spilling from his lips."

A growl fell from Monroe's lips his hand reaching out to grab the back of her head and devour her mouth. Flipping them over so he was on top Monroe tugged off her shirt before stripping off his own. Pressing against the woman he buried his face in her neck.

"Keep talking," Monroe demanded grating his hips down, "Please, Rose. I need..."

"Get up," Rosalee said instead, "I want to feel you."

"What me to fuck you while Nick is right there? While I'm thinking about Nick?"

" 'roe," Nick suddenly keened in his sleep, "Please."

The couple froze for a moment at that. In all the times Nick had fallen asleep near them he had never said anyone's name. The knowledge that the younger man was in fact dreaming of him drove the Blutbad crazy. Standing up he stripped out of the last of his clothing as Rosalee did the same.

"He's dreaming of you," Rosalee spoke watching Nick's hips thrust up, "He wants you as much as you want him."

Careful not to wake him up the older man moved so he was looking over the detective. Reaching out he ran a finger over Nick's lips. Instantly the lips parted as if they were waiting for the beautiful mouth to be filled with something larger.

Spinning around the Blutbad grabbed Rosalee's arm and pulled her to him. The Fuchsbau let herself be lead to the floor knowing that Monroe was lost in the fantasy. Not that she was going to complain. She wanted to do this almost as much as he did.

Taking the hard cock in her mouth she let herself get just as lost. She could see Nick above her when she closed her eyes. Could feel his hands tangle in her hair as he thrust all the deeper in her mouth seeking his own pleasure before he allowed hers.

Above her Monroe moaned out Nick's name. He had thought about Nick like this before, but he had never imagined that the younger woman would dream about having sex with the Grimm as well. Now if only they could have Nick actually join their fun.

"Just imagine, Rosalee," Monroe began, "Imagine sucking on Nick's dick as I thrust into him. You'd both be at my mercy. I'd go slow. Work my fingers into him one at a time. Never touching his prostate until he was begging for me. Then I'd pull him away from you."

Doing exactly what he said Monroe pulled out of Rosalee's mouth and moved her so she was lying on the couch. He placed himself between her spread legs wrapping them around his waist. Sparing a glance towards the younger man his eyes locked onto the bulge of his pants.

A hand wrapping around his cock had the Blutbad looking down at his partner. A smile came to her lips as she wiggled her hips. Taking a deep breath Monroe slowly pushed into her knowing that she was more than ready.

He watched her eyes flutter closed as her nails dug into his back. Thrusting sharply he found himself once again thinking of the young Grimm. Would his body be able to take him just as easily as Rosalee's did?

"You-You're thinking o-of him," Rosalee spoke stuttering slightly.

"Yes," Monroe groaned thrusting faster.

"Fuck him so hard that he forgets his own name. Have him scream so loud your neighbor's call the cops. Have him walk around with your marks covering his body."

"Nick. Fuck. More. Please, Rose, more."

A wicked smile came to the woman's lips as a plan formed in her mind. She knew it was a dangerous idea that could in fact ruin everything they had, but she also knew that it could also be the greatest thing to happen to any of them in a long time.

"Oh!" Rosalee practically screamed, "Harder!"

"Rosalee," Monroe's eyes opened wide in shock though his hips kept moving, "What are you..."

"Yes! Oh fuck, Monroe!"

The Blutbad looked over at the Grimm only to see the blue eyes blown wide with lust. His hips stuttered as he found himself caught between Rosalee's screams and Nick's stare. It was almost too much as Monroe gripped the arm rest of the couch and thrust harder.

Nick's chest was heaving watching his friends have sex. He truly had no idea what he was supposed to do, but the deep red gaze of Monroe's eyes had him simply sitting there watching and wishing he was either of them. At least that he was part of the coupling.

"Come on," Rosalee gasped her nails scratching down the Blutbad's chest, "Do it. Please, Monroe. Keep talking. Tell me more. Tell us more."

That was when the older man figured out what she was doing. A part of him wanted to stay quiet and not let the situation get anymore out of hand than it already was. A larger part decided that it would be so much more fun giving in.

"Love Nick's ass," Monroe said keeping eyes locked with the young man, "Torture when he bends over. Want to see it bouncing on my lap as I fuck him. See it get that perfect red hue when I spank him. Think he'd scream for me. Beg for it to be harder. Want to make him mine."

Soft whimpers fell from Nick his hips thrusting into the air. Monroe could hear the fabric tearing under both his and the Grimm's nails. Then the most beautiful thing happened. Nick threw his head back Monroe's name spilling from him as Rosalee did the same.

Having the two come at the same time pushed the Blutbad over the edge. A howl echoed threw the house as his orgasm ran through him. Falling onto the Fuchsbau he laid there trying to catch his breath only to hear the front door slam shut.

"He'll be back," Rosalee said softly.

"I know," Monroe grinned his smile all teeth, "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
